superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Foot
:You may be looking for Bigfoot an episode from the The Secrets of Isis (1975-77). :You may be looking for Yeti (an indigenous creature found in Alaska). :You may be looking for Novarian (a 'Bigfoot / Sasquatch' type alien from another planet). Apache Chief and few of his fellow braves are captured by alien creatures resembling the legendary Bigfoot. Batman and Robin try to help but are also captured, after they escape and defeat the creatures, the [[Justice League of America | SuperFriends]] learn that they were merely trying to seek information to repair their spacecraft. Plot Summary Wonder Woman is in her invisible jet with Apache Chief who is wearing a parachute. He turns to her, says “thanks for the lift” and jumps out. He lands in the middle of a group of Indians that are expecting him. It is his tribesman. The great braves have gathered for the ceremony of power. The Chief begins the ceremony with a test of skill by each of the braves. Walking Eagle starts by becoming an eagle and chasing a hare. A large creature resembling the legendary Bigfoot captures him. He is unable to free himself and cries out to the medicine man that he gives up; his power is greater than his. Apache Chief having seen the danger grows to his giant stature and captures the hairy beast. The beast cries out summoning many more creatures. These beasts capture Apache Chief and the rest of the braves. Apache Chief is unsuccessful in reaching his ‘emergency activator’ on the JLA Communicator because it is taken by one of the creatures who inadvertently presses the right button to summon the [[Justice League of America | SuperFriends]] at the Hall of Justice. Batman and Robin respond and are quickly captured by the creatures who use an energy force field on them. The dynamic duo is placed inside capsules along the wall with the captured braves and Apache Chief. The creatures are running some sort of test which appears to be stealing their thoughts. Batman is also unsuccessful in reaching his JLA Communicator. So the master detective uses his micro-emergency transmitter in his tooth to communicate with the Batcomputer hundreds of miles away in the Bat-Cave. He is able to summon the BatBuggy that soon arrives and destroys the computer holding them hostage. Batman and Robin with the help of the Braves and Apache Chief soon subdue the creatures. Batman then uses his bat-language translator to communicate with the creatures who reveals themselves to be Novarians from the planet Nova. They also tell Batman that their ship crashed on Earth several decades ago while they were on a survey mission. The reason they had captured them was to hopefully gain the knowledge so that they could repair their ship and return home. Robin realizes that this is why they were draining their knowledge. Batman tells them that they should have asked peacefully. Back at the Hall of Justice, Superman is repairing their ship. Before they depart one of the Novarians tells the SuperFriends that they will return to Nova with news of their wonderful planet and of the generosity of the SuperFriends. Gallery 2BGFT.png 4bgft.png 5bgft.png 6bgft.png 7bgft.png 8bgft.png 11bgft.png 10bgft.png Continuity Coming Soon! Cast Episode Title Coming Soon! Notes *References: Ceremony of Power, Texas, New Mexico, Rio Grande, U.S. Route 85, La Joya, Sacramento Mountains, San Andres Mountains, lava bed, Coyote, New Mexico, Gallinas Mountains, Mescalero, New Mexico, Apache Ceremonial Grounds, hare, paranoia, caves, car, Batgoop dummy, trapping, tooth, Quotes Episodes Airing on the Same Date Big Foot --------- The Ice Demon --------- Makeup Monster External links Coming Soon! Category:Episodes